User blog:Jared DiCarlo/Pop Go the Wiggles review
My little sister got this video for Christmas in 2007 and she wouldn't stop watching it. So obviously that means it must have been really good, right? Well, let's see. Video production quality: 6/10 - Very nice. The only reason this score isn't higher is because of the overuse of green-screen. Choreography: 8/10 - Leanne Ashley's last video as choreographer, and she goes out with a bang. Character utilization: 6/10 • Dorothy - Apart from Captain Feathersword, she has the most screentime in this video. My sister LOVED Dorothy, so I'll bet this was a positive for her. • Captain Feathersword - This video was around the time that Captain Feathersword started to get really annoying, which is bad news for me because he's in almost every song! In fact, I tallied it up, and out of the 40 songs on this video, he appears in 22 of them! • Wags - Wags doesn't have any dialogue, but he has roles in a few songs (mostly those that involve dogs). • Henry - Poor Henry doesn't have any dialogue, either. In fact, he only appears in like 3 songs! I guess they needed to sacrifice something in order to make room for more wacky Captain Feathersword antics! The Songs: 9/10 This Old Man: This song was also on the very first album. I have to say, as good as that version is, I prefer this one. Pop Goes the Weasel (Sam): A recurring song where, each time, a different Wiggle turns the handle, and out pops Captain Feathersword! I feel these segments would have worked better if the Captain did something different whenever he popped out, but every time, he just says "POP GOES THE WEASEL!" with no variation. What a shame. Skip to my Lou: Satisfactory. Although I would have liked it if the Wiggly Friends were dancing along with The Wiggles instead of just sitting in the background miming to the song on their guitars. Murray Had a Turtle: This would be my favorite song on the video if Captain Feathersword wasn't so annoying in it. Also, his turtle makeup is creepy. Hickory Dickory Dock: Boooooooring... English Country Garden: A nice little duet between Captain Feathersword and Dorothy. Round and Round the Garden Like a Teddy Bear: What's the point of some of these shorter songs? Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush: Another catchy tune. Pussycat, Pussycat: I really like this one. It's a song that I frequently use around my cats. What Do You Suppose?: Pointless. Is this even a real nursery rhyme? See-Saw Margery Daw: Another Captain/Dorothy duet. The highlight of this one is a cameo appearance by Muzza, Murray's alter-ego from Racing to the Rainbow. Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around: This is a very calming song, the type that I would put on to make go to bed. Mary had a Little Lamb: This one's okay too, I guess. Pop Goes the Weasel (Anthony): See above. Three Little Kittens: Man, I hate this one. It goes on a little too long for my liking, and worst of all, more Captain Feathersword overexposure. Two Fine Gentlemen: This one's real fun and catchy. Too bad it ends with the Captain making annoying baby noises. Gregory Griggs: Out of all the shorter songs, I like this one the most. Hey Diddle Diddle: This song contains the single most hilarious thing I have ever seen in a Wiggles video; Jeff dressed as the cow jumps over the moon in a way that looks so artificial that I couldn't stop laughing. As for the rest of the song, it's pretty nice to listen to. And best of all, no Captain Feathersword in this one! Frére Jacques: An excellent duet between Dorothy and Sam. Dorothy does a verse in French, while Sam does his in English. Then, for the final verse, they alternate with each line. Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star: Let me just say that Sam's voice in this song is BEAUTIFUL. He really was the right choice to take over for Greg. Pop Goes the Weasel (Jeff): See above. There Was a Princess: This has to be one of The Wiggles' longest songs. It's so long that there's one point where Sam has to leave because he is the prince in the song, and Captain Feathersword (who else?) takes over. Diddle Diddle Dumpling: Booorrrrriiiiinnnnnngggg. Incy Wincy Spider: This song's alright, but there's not much you can do with it. It's Raining, It's Pouring: For some reason, Captain Feathersword feels the need to recap the events of the previous song to Anthony. This leads to him singing "It's Raining, It's Pouring" because of course he does. Little Miss Muffet: Guess what? It's time for more "hilarious" Captain Feathersword antics! Yay. This time, he plays the spider, and scares Miss Muffet away by talking in that annoying voice. The Grand Old Duke of York: Captain Feathersword returns yet again to sing this song. For what it's worth, the effects they use to create the Duke's 10,000 soldiers look very impressive. The Farmer in the Dell: Another long song. Thankfully, this one's actually good. Ring-A-Ring-A-Rosy: This song's really fun. One thing I don't understand however is why they changed the "ashes, ashes" part to a sneezing sound. A Star: Pointless. Oranges and Lemons: My favorite song on the video. The short tune that Dorothy and Sam sing at the end is beautifully sung, and it reminds me of how much I like listening to Carolyn Ferrie's voice. Pop Goes the Weasel (Murray): See above. Miss Polly Had a Dolly: This one's a little too short, but it works. Later on, they did this song again for Apples and Bananas, so I guess someone thought it was good. Jack and Jill: Satisfactory. Lavenders Blue: Another song that was also on the first album. It's another Sam and Dorothy duet, and once again, I prefer this version to the older one. Little Bo Peep: More annoying Captain Feathersword antics. Cobbler, Cobbler: Seriously, why include these shorter songs if they only take up space? London Bridge: One of my favorite nursery rhymes is also one of my favorites on this video! Chi-Baba Chi-Baba: This song wasn't in my version of the video, but I did hear it on the album, and I liked what I heard. Did You Ever See a Lassie?: This one's kinda boring. Pat-a-Cake: Good tune. Dry Bones: The last song is probably the catchiest on the video. Overall, this video is a mixed bag. Some work, some don't, and some are just pointless. Category:Blog posts